Age is just a Number
by SuckedWriter
Summary: ONE SHOT What if Beca Mitchell found her Lover in one of their school program. Did she want to stalk her on FB ? or they will gonna be friends like the others.(Based on a true story) Read and find out I'm suck in SUMMARY. RandR.


AN

Hey guys it's been like 2 - 3 months now ... I just deleted all my stories because i don't know what to do with them so here i am making a new One shot... i hope this time you guys enjoy this story... And always Review, Favorite, and Follows are always welcome... just pm or review if you have some suggestions in mind... In any further ado...

It's been a week when I last see her, still I can't forget those fury red hair, Baby blue eyes, and that killer body. It's started when our school celebrated it's Foundation day last February 11, when I first saw her it's like there is nothing but the days past while we are practicing to our Yell production number (Our team name is Green Centaurs), she fascinated me with her qualities possessed, it's like something pull me to her to get close to her. She's kind, helpful, and understandable to our team members, when we didn't know the steps of our dance well we're just gonna go to her and ask what is the correct steps so in that case she will teach to us the correct steps. She's a great role model to her jurisdiction.

After that competitions of course we won first place of course she taught us the dance moves. To be honest after that competition i know that that day is the last day i will see her again, but I'm wrong again because last February 14 we have a Family day so in that case all the High school students will go to a one place and celebrate the Family Day. (She's a 4th year student and I'm a 1st year student) That day she dance with her best friend Aubrey, they dance so well i love how she move her hips, the way she sway, and the way she smile while she's dancing in the front of the room. (The song while they're dancing is You make me feel by Cobra Starship and Timber by Pitbull ft. Ke$ha)

That day finish like a flash, and that day is the last day i will see her again in this time i know that this is the true what i was saying, and after that i'm just like i don't want to live anymore without her but this is life i said to myself, then i remember that the school year is not finished yet, so I can still see her for a month and a half more. And I'm just happy and full of joy, but the only problem is that the building of our room is apart from another. But it's okay because sometimes i saw her buying some foods in the canteen.

I'm home in our house i open my Facebook account and type her name "Chloe Beale" because i remember that she isn't my friend yet in my Facebook account so i send a friend request to her. After some days she accept my Friend request and I'm full of joy. When i see her online I chat her "Hi," but she goes offline and leave it Seen Zone to be honest i hate the people that Seen Zone me but she's Chloe Beale so I can't hate her. I try again in other day and she replied to me "Hi" too, after she replied to me is like the best day ever for me. After that we just continue our chat and the day past and past it's like we've been close to each other and chat mates now.

After 3 months...

Here i am now no matter what happens i will confess my feelings to her, i just talked to my best friend Jesse yesterday that our friendship is seems to have some preserves. So I'm here at the front of my Best friend Chloe Beale, Yes! my Best friend because in the past 3 months after we chat we met in the canteen in a coincidence and start hanging out together, i know that she graduated last March 26 we agreed that we will still hangout together even we are far away from each other.

I knock as loud so they can hear it. In a fast record her Best Friend answers the door (Her Monster Blondie Best Friend)

"Hey, Beca what are you doing here?"

"Well as you can see I'm here for Chloe not for you because we're going to a park near here, Is that okay Aubrey?"

"Hush!" She close the door behind and here we are at the hall way of their apartment talking and alone. I still don't know what is the deal with this Blonde but she's the best friend of my Lover so i just go with it.

"What's you deal Aubrey? I'm just gonna pick Chloe up."

She signaled me to keep quiet so i just nodded.

"I know that you have a "MASSIVE" toner to my Best Friend-" i cut her off

"What ar-"

"Don't lie to me Mitchell it's so obvious the way you stares to her and you're always in her side "DUH" " I just nodded to that and Aubrey continues.

"I just want to say that this night when you confess your love to her please don't hurt her or i will rip your vocal cords, Yes i know because Jesse told me. Love her the way she deserves it and always protect her to others, i know that you're only a 2nd year High School and We're in College now but i know when to LOVE is Age doesn't matter. Be always there for her when she needs you and Treat here like the way you treat her. I hate to say this but i think YOU deserve Chloe. Don't make me repeat all of that. Love and Respect her she's my precious Best Friend just say'in " Aubrey said to me all of that with a shed of tear in her eye. And i still can remember that Jesse told her that i will confess to Chloe Tonight I will kill Him slowly and harmful. I understand Aubrey because Chloe is the most prestigious Best Friend to her since they are in elementary. I hugged her, but this is the first and the last.

"Thank you Aubrey for being there to her and for accepting me too, And i Promise that I will never hurt her"

"Good" She let of the hug. After our conversation in the middle of the hallway we enter their apartment and i see Chloe the most beautiful person i saw in my whole life. She wore a ripped jeans, Violet Blouse, and a purple flats. In the past days i still love the way Chloe dress, all of her outfits are perfect to her.

"Hi Beca, I thought Aubrey sent you away" Chloe said with a giggle. That's the sound i can get use to forever.

"No no, we're just talking outside but I still think that Aubrey is Scary person"

"I heard that Mitchell!" A sound from the living room. Chloe and me laugh.

"Hey! Beca it seems your early again huh. I have this feeling that this night is like something is gonna happen, but i hope it's not a bad thing" Chloe said and bump her arms to me, when Jesse do that I'm gonna push him but if Chloe did that it's just okay.

"No no I promise that there is no bad thing gonna happen tonight because we're just going to a park nearby and eat some food in some fast food restaurant nearby and your with me because I promise your Best friend that will take care of you" I assured Chloe and she nodded.

"Shall we ?" I led her the way to the door.

"Bye Aubrey!"

"Enjoy your night with your Emo Doll" Aubrey yelled to us.

"I heard that Posen!" She and Chloe just laugh. Ughh i hate those two when they making fun of my size.

After like forever of walking at night with the one and only Chloe Beale at my side and Oh My FREAKING God her arms is brushing to mine while we're walking, and it's like something sparking between us. I told my self that there is no turning back here we are when we reach that seesaw and when we sat down to that I know that that time is the time when I will confess my feelings to her I also know that she's into girls to and that is a relief for my situation because in the first I didn't know that she's into girls. Here we go at the front of a seesaw and we're sitting now. I just pray to the Goddess that she will accept it or if she ignore it I just hope that we still hang out together because I can't loss her because I like her.

I sway my sit and start talking to her "Uhhh" Oh God Beca you can't even form a word to say just say that you like her and wait for her respond and there it is. "Beca ? " Chloe sway her hand in front of my face and I didn't even notice it because I was like daydreaming with my thoughts well it's not Daydreaming so I'm just like Night dreaming and it's not helping because right now I AM SHAKING LIKE A HELL.

"CHLOESINCEIMETYOUTHATDAYWHENWEAREPRATICINGOURPRODUCTIONNUMBERFORTHEFONDATIONDAYIT'SJUSTLIKESOMETHINGSPARKHAPPENBETWEENUSANDITHINKILIKEYOUPLEASEDON'THATEMEORIGNOREME" OH MY FREAKING GOD what I have just been said. Oh gosh it's so embarrassing. I even catch my breathe after i said the all.

"What i don't recall, Beca please repeat that" Oh God she want me to repeat that all. Of course who will gonna understand that language of mine.

"Uhh, I'm just gonna summary it because it's like freaking long" I smirk to that and Chloe giggled and nodded.

"I just wanna say that that -" Pull your self Beca

"That?" Chloe questioned

"That when i first saw you that day it's like something pull me to you and I know it's creepy but I think that I like you Chloe, I really like you. I like the way you dance, the way you smile, the way your eyes spark when your full of joy because of something, and the most importantly I like the way you look at me even it's just like a friendly look but for me it's more friendly look because there is something i feel for you. Please just don't hate me by saying all of this, if you will reject me it's okay but please we can still hangout toge-" And something cut me off and I see that CHLOE FREAKING BEALE is Kissing me I know that in my age this is wrong but in love is Age doesn't matter. The kiss is not Bad it is perfect it's like something in my lips that like a a soft feather. I feel like joy I feel that I can explode in anytime now. Chloe pulled away and she just smiled to me and my mouth is hanging with the shape of perfect "O" because I cannot freaking believe it.

"First of all I will never gonna hate you, Second yes I kiss you and I like you too Beca, and Third yes we will still hangout together. But my only problem is that your a 2nd year student and I am a college student, but it's not an issue to me because i can wait for you because I really like you. I know we can work this things out, Even it takes me to wait for until you go to college and even it takes a years I will still wait because I really Freaking like you." Chloe said and just smiled to me, I smiled back of course.

"Yes we can wait for that Chlo, And still I know that your a College student and me a high school student but in Love is Age doesn't matter." I said that to her and it seems that she accept it and she smiled to me. In my whole life this is the best day for me. I just confess my feelings to my Lover, I just hope we will stay like the same old Best friend because this day change everything, it change my life it change hers too, it will change the way we look each other, and more importantly it will change the way we feel for each other. And I can use to that Forever and Ever.

"Chloe, I promise to you that I will always be here for you I will never leave your side when you need help, because I promise your Monster Best friend that I will never gonna hurt you. I want to promise you that while I'm still living and breathing I will always beside you and protect you to others. I will never let you down, if you're sick I will take care of you, even if you want to watch a terrible movies with Hell! I will do that for you and only for you. And stop this drama, I want to ask you if you want to go out with me?" I questioned her and she hug me tightly not that I can't breath, It's just a lovely hug. I love the way she hug me.

"Of Course Becs I will go out with you and I promise to you too that I will protect you too and I will always be here for you." Chloe said while she's hugging me and I smile to that.

This a long Night... FINALLY ! I confess to her and she accept it with an open arms... AND I WILL ALWAYS REMEMBER THAT "AGE IS DOESN'T MATTER" IN LOVE...

AN

And there it is guys that's my first true story. As always review, follow, and favorites are always welcome. And I want to to say that this story is base in true story lets just say that it based in my friend the only problem is that after 3 months is just an extra... So if you want to request some stories just pm me or review it. I love you guys. We out.

~J


End file.
